Angelus/Road Cars
}padding:5px"|Racing Team |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Road Cars|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px"|Road Cars | |} While Angelus was developing racing craft for the FX400, they also manufactured and sold several sports cars. In 2215, they added a grading system which defines the type of car it is. : Stage 1: Sports Compact : Stage 2: Sports : Stage 3: Supercar : Stage 4: Hypercar Also in 2215, Angelus created new engines for their entire range, which included Rotaries. They also changed the code so it provided info on the engine. The Cars R200 GT First introduced in 2202, the R200 GT series is a well known Angelus design, being a very solid supercar. The R202 GT was the first car released under the Angelus name. This series is named after it's introduction year for every generation released. As of 2215, 4 generations have been released: The R202 GT (Y11, 2202-2205), the R205 GT (Y12, 2205-2210), the R210 GT (Y13, 2210-2215) and the R215 GT (Y14, 2215-). Nearly all R200 GT cars have a turbocharged version of the KA-AGS:X engine, which was, at the time, Angelus' most powerful engine. In 2216, the R215 was sold with Angelus' new KA-3X20JT, a 3-rotor engine. The new version has been refered to as the Y14.5, even though it is still officially designated Y14. M-Type The M-Type is a fairly quick sports car, containing smooth flowing lines, looking like a modern version of a 1970s sports car. The M-Type debuted in 2202, the same year as the R202 GT. It was less expensive and less powerful than the R200 GT series. This car, unlike the R200 GT, was available in 2 variants. The base model, ST, was more of a sports car than a supercar, and had the KA-AGS:S, a rather peaky, sporty engine. The RZ, which was faster and lighter, contained a naturally aspirated version of the KA-AGS:X, which made it not quite as fast as the R200 GT. As of 2215, 3 generations of each variant have been released: The Gen 1 ST (S4A, 2202-2207), the Gen 1 RZ (S4Z, 2202-2208), the Gen 2 ST and RZ (S5B/S5Z, 2208-2214) and the Gen 3 ST and RZ (S6C/S6Z, 2214-). A special variant was released in 2204, the RZ Works (S4W), which was more powerful and lighter than any version of the M-Type. The Works nearly rivalled the R200 GT series, but was only released as a limited run of 2204 cars. There wasn't a Gen 2 version, but a Gen 3 RZ Works was released for the 10th aniversary of the original. Razer.X A state of the art hypercar, the Razer.X was made to suit Brandon Smith himself. The Razer.X (model code HS20) was released in 2205 for the 20th anniversary of the company. It had all the benefits of the R200 GT and the M-Type, but was faster than both. It also had a new engine, the KA-AGS:Z, specially created for it. It was released in a limited run of 250 cars. A 251st car, designated #000/250, was given as a gift from the employees to founder Brandon Smith, who had more involvement in the design and performance of the Razer.X than any other car. Neko Despite its size, the Neko is a really fun sporty compact Introduced in late 2211, the Neko is intended to be Angelus' return to the rally scene since Katana's short foray from 2194 to 2197. It is a small, yet sporty car, no matter what version. It is fitted with an entirely new engine, the KA-AGC:S, Angelus' smallest engine ever developed. It was available in many versions: *'CK3': The base model, the Neko LX, a standard compact sports car. One of two versions with a naturally aspirated version of the AGC:S *'CK4': The Neko ST, a sportier version of the LX, with more equipment. The other version with the NA AGC:S *'CK8': The Neko RS (RallySport), the road-legal version of the Neko WRC. One of two versions with the vastly more powerful turbocharged AGC:St engine. *'CK9': The Neko RSC (RallySport Competition), the most powerful version, a limited run, road legal version of the Neko WRC that had more power, due to the WRC's limitations not being present in road cars. It contained the AGC:St, but tuned so it could now deliver 400hp. *'RSX': While not an actual production version, the RS Xtreme was the prototype car that the Neko WRC and RS was based on. It was made to show off Angelus' intended return to rally competition. *'WRC': The WRC Neko, created to compete in the 2212 season of the FIA World Rally Championship. In 2215, the 2nd generation, the CL series, was released, containing many upgrades, including a 2nd Generation Angelus engine, the KA-#C16A#, a small 1.6 litre inline 4. Generation 1 (CK) Generation 2 (CL) ARD TwinZ-12 Concept What kind of maniac had the idea to create this twin-engined monster?! This is the most radical car design ever developed by Angelus, even though it is a concept. The new design accommodates for a twin-engined layout (1 front, 1 mid), with each engine powering one end of the car. The engine at the front powers the front AG drive, while the one at the rear powers the rear. Since it is a fully functional car, both AGS:Z2 engines deliver 753hp, giving a total output of 1506hp. Due to the immense power and lack of weight, this is the first car produced by Angelus that has a weight to power ratio of less than 1 kg per hp (≈0.799kg/hp), or a power to weight ratio of over 1000hp per metric ton (1251.87hp/t). The only one in existence (the concept car) is in "Angelus Racing" colours. That is, a Pure White paintjob with Azure Blue pinstripes running along the side of the car.